Best summer ever
by Soccerstar1018
Summary: chloe and her friends go to the beach in NC, and between the sand,sun,and just alek a romance is sure to spark up! sorry like others suckish at summaries first fanfic ever!Chalek read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist fanfic ever! so please hang with me on this :) please read and review :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own nine lives of chloe king**

**Chapter 1**

Chloes pov

"Chloe" an accented voice said from behind me. "Yes Alek" I said as I turned around to see the tall blonde mai. "Valentenia needs to talk to us after work so you are just going to ride home with me. Are you ok with that?" Alek asked in his amazing British accent –wait I didn't not just saying amazing I meant annoying-no I didn't I can't lie to myself his accent is amazing. "Fine, do you know why?" I asked him. "Yes and no but I have a feeling you're going to like it" he said as he winked at me.

Later at the end of school Alek walked me to work and sat in his normal spot in the coffee shop that was next to the vintage shop I worked at. When she walked in Lana gave her a glare for two reasons, 1) it was like Chloe walked in to her store with a new guy every week and 2) she actually showed up on time. "Oh, look who's here on time for once." She said in shock. "I like the new guy he gets you here on time; he's hot and doesn't interrupt you when you work. I would keep him around if I were you or another girls will snatch him up, oh by the way I need to leave early so close up when your shift ends and you need to unpack a new shipment, take inventory, and clean out the changing room." Lana said as she grabbed her purse and jacket as she walked out of the door.

About 20 after Lana left I was cleaning out the changing rooms and Alek was finishing his homework and drinking coffee while keeping an eye on me as always.

When I heard the bell from the door, signaling someone walked in the store. I heard Alek light growl that even my mai super-sonic hearing had trouble hearing. Then I said "hi, may I help you" then I heard a very familiar, but at the same time very un-welcomed voice of no other than Brian Rezza. "Hey Chlo, I was wondering if maybe you want to go to the movies tonight" he said. "Brian I told you I only want to be friends and if you can't handle that than you need to leave, and can't even hang out as friend." I said than returned to my work, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back to look at Brian. "Come on Chloe we both know that we have feelings for each other, I told you how I felt now you have to tell me how you feel." Brian said moving closer than comfortable. "Brian I don't like you that way yes we might of went out on a few dates but I thought I made it very clear to you that I don't want ot see you anymore." I said moving back, I mean it wasn't a complete lie I did have feelings for brian in the past but my feeling kinda went away after I realized that I could never be with him . "I know why you don't want to go out with me your seeing someone else aren't you?" he said looking me in the eyes. "what no I'm not seeing anyone" I said starting to mad and a little bit offended. "I bet is that birtish tool that always hangs out around you Alex or Al, or something stupid like that." he said. " chloe you can't trust him I know guys like that all he's going to do is get in your pant than dump oyu like last weeks trash" he said with anger in his voice .Ok, it was one thing to assume I'm dating someone but when he says something rude like that to one of my friends that crossing the line. "His name is alek, it's not stupid not like you are. And you listen and you listen good. He's one of my friends a, really close friend at that, he's done more for me in a week than you could do in a life time. And you better not put him down like that again or you WILL regret it. And one more thing we aren't dating and if we were than he still wouldn't do that. He cares to much about me. And you have a lot of guts saying that coming from a guy in collage trying to get high school girls." I said feeling stronger and more confident by the minute. "sure whatever you say 'princess' but he will and when he does YOU WILL com crawling back to me." he said making the word 'princess' as clear as possible because he knows that I hate when people call me that. I was feeling myself going in to mai mode when Alek stepped in front of me, trying to calm me down as well as hold me back form ripping Brian's scruffy half bearded face off.

"Brian I thinks it's time for you to leave know Chloe's almost off her shift, the stores is going to close soon, and you're getting on both of our nerves, so I think it's in your best interest to leave before you say something you'll regret." Alek said looking down at Brian. "fine I'll leave know" he said but leaned a little to his right to see me still behind Alek ,"but I won't stop fighting for you Chloe King and when he breaks your heart I'm going to be right here waiting to tell you I told you so" and with that brian stomped out of the store, kinda like the way a 3 year old does when you wouldn't give them a cookie.

"Thanks" I said, Alek turning to face me. "No problem, it's not just my job to protect you I want to protect you from all the things that the world has to offer. Even that pesky humans horrible come backs, I mean they were nothing like mine, know mine… mine are brilliant" he said with chuck and smirk. "Of course they are" I said with a light laugh, "now my all great comeback master, will you please grace me with your presents as I walk to Valentina's" I said jokingly. "Hmmm…." He said pretending to think "I don't see why not, you seem worthy enough" he said with the same joking as mine. We walked to his apartment making small taking getting a few laughs in there here and there.

When we got to the condo and went to floor 18 room 1803, the leader of the san Francisco mai was sitting on the white couch drinking a cup of most likely green tea with her legs crossed. "Chloe hello, we have something we need to talk to you about"

**ohhhhhh a cliffy :P i promise to update tomarrow morning or late afternoon :) see the button at the bottom click that please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh no is another order person after me again" I said while stomping my foot like a little 5 year old. All Alek did was chuckle and smirk, I gave him a glare at the back of his head as he walked in to the kitchen getting something to eat._ 'Damn' _I thought _'that boy is always hungry' _ "no" said Valentina snapping me out of my thoughts of Alek "but we don't want to take any chances so for the summer you are going to spend it in beach house in NC to go get you away for a while. Alek and jasmine will come with you but I will not. You are allowed to bring Paul and Amy ,but they can't say anything about going it in case the order finds out." I said I thought it would be fun but then I remembered that my mom would never let me spend the whole summer with bed boy (as my mom like to call Alek) alone " that would be great" I said looking over at Alek who had a small smile gracing his lips, not a smirk, but a smile "but my mom would never let me spend the whole summer with 'bed boy'" I said "She still hasn't gotten over that" Alek yelled from the kitchen his beautiful smile on his just as beautiful lips, quickly turning in to one of his famous smirks. "Wait, why is Alek known as bed boy by your mom?" jasmine said confused. "Long story I'll tell you later" I said. "I will talk to her later you are now free to go and remember to call Amy and Paul ASAP" I heard Alek groan all the way from the kitchen. I ignored him "ok I'll go talk to them know" I said grabbing my phone from my pocket and going in to the hall. I called Amy first of course Paul was with her so I asked them both and they said that they didn't have anything else to do so they are both coming. Then me and Amy started texting knowing a certain british blonde mai is listening.

**Amy: so is alek coming too!**

**Me: yes alek is coming since he is one of my protectors**

**Amy: YAY! I can finally see him shirtless ;P**

**Me: ok don't get to exited**

**Amy: when r we leaving and where r we going**

**Me : we r going to a beach house in NC and we are leaving tomorrow at 7:00 pm so go pack ASAP and tell Paul to do the same**

**Amy: kk luv ya bi**

As I walked back in Alek and jasmine were already packing and Valentina talked to my mom. "What did my mom say," I asked her scared to hear the answer. " she said that was ok because she is going on a lot of trips for work this summer and she just wants you to go by the house to pack and you are spending the night here with us because she is going on a trip later tonight" Valentina said. When I got home my mom was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a book I looked over and saw her bags already packed and by the front door. I yelled "mom I'm home". "In here sweetie" she yelled back. "Hey you better go get pack and I'm leaving to go on a trip soon so hurry" my mom said looking up from her book. "kay" I yelled while running up the stairs I had 3 big suit cases all full if my favorite outfits, dresses, make up and swim suits (And 1 carry one for the plane ) when I finished packing when went down stairs to see my grabbing her car keys. We got in the car and drove to alek and jasmines condo.

"Bye chloe I love you" she said out the window. "Greatly implied" I said and lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek though the window. "And remember Chloe king I trust you not to get pregnant" she yelled as I walked away and laughed. Same old mom. When I got to their room alek was sitting on the couch watching an important basketball game. With none other than all of his jocko friends. Alek heard the front door open and turned around and said " Hey Chloe" then all of his jocko 'friends' turned around to see the small blonde mai talking to their leader. " Hey Alek. Do you know were Jazz is?" I asked "Ya she's at the store should be home in a few." He said getting up to help me with all my bags. "Hey" said one of the jockos I thinks his name is josh, "I thought you said The Jazz is out for the rest of the night" she said with a confused look on his face. "well, I lied" Alek said like it was one of the most obvious things in the world, while picking up my biggest bag like it was a pillow full of feathers. "Anyway thanks for helping me with my bags and tell jazz I just be in her room" I said once we finished putting all my bags in jasmines room. "Sure" Alek said nodding and walking back to his spot on the couch. "Whoa, wait a second, Chloe King" another one of Alek jockos called after me " why don't you stay out here and watch the game with me" said grabbing my wrist and dragging me back to the couch. "no I'm good I will just wait in jasmines room thanks though" I said trying to walk away but he only tightened his grip around my wrist. Then he said "Aww come on king that's no fun". He grabbed my waist and sat down pulling me with him making me sit on his lap. "Matt, just let her be. Let her to jazz's room" Alek said. "Fine" he said letting me get up. I gave a 'thanks again' look to Alek. And turned around and felt someone pick me. I let out a small gasp and the chuckled and said "do you like that princess?" it was none other than Matt's voice. "Matt put her down right now" Alek said standing up walking towards us trying to grab me. "No I don't think I will, I think I might go head for your room if you don't mind." Matt said trying to carry me to Alek's room. By this time I was terrified that Alek was going to kill him if he did put me down and I was also terrified that something might happen that I didn't want to happen. Then I heard matt whisper something to me that made me enraged, "I'm going to give you the best time of your life kitten." Before I knew what was happening I felt someone rip me off matt. I almost fell to the ground when jasmine caught me. I turned around to see were Alek was. He was on top of matt, attacking him (in a non-mai way) it took all of the jockos and me and jasmine to pull Alek off matt. Jasmine was holding Alek from the back and I was in front of him holding my hands to his extremely muscular chest. It took all my will power to not. Run my hands up and down his abs. when it was all said and done Alek came out scratch less and matt had a black eye, spit lip, and a cut on his cheek that might need stiches. By the time that was over the game was over and the rest of the jockos went home and me jasmine and Alek were watching TV when I fell asleep in Aleks arms he carried me in to his room and laid me on his bed I changed in to my pajamas earlier after the animals people call boys left. He took shirt off and got in the bed. We both fell in to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up to unfamiliar warmth. I tried to turn around but there where a pair of strong arms around my waist. I was just able to see Alek relaxed face and perfectly tousled dirty blonde hair. Was able to get out of his grip and walk out the door before I heard someone fall out of their bed.

Aleks POV( **A/N SORRY TO SWITCH POV'S I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS NEEDED)**

Iwoke up from someone getting out of my bed. I opened my eyes to see no one in my bed I just about to go back to sleep when I remember. CHLOE! I jumped up realizing she wasn't with me but got all tangled and fell out of bed. It's not like me to be so clumsy but I was flustered about finding Chloe. I got up and ran over the small blonde mai I was looking for we both fell to the floor and started laughing. When we stopped laughing I was still on top of her in a very promising position. Then for some reason we looked in to each other's eyes and we both started leaning in. WAIT HOLD ON WHAT! Chloe and I were both leaning in and I was centimeters form kissing the girl of my dreams when we heard the door open and we both jumped blushing when a very groggy jasmine came out and said " hey are you guys of I heard a thud and I came out to see what that matter was." "ya jazzy were both fine we just fell" Chloe said like nothing ever happened. "Ok well be better get ready for school it starts in an hour."

And with that all three of us went our separate was going to get ready for school. And later tonight a trip to the best summer of my life begins.

**Chloe's pov**

'_ GOD._ I _was just about to kiss Alek. Fricken. Petrov. My insanely hot _protector_. The guy every human and mai girl wanted to be with. Was it just me or was he leaning in too? No, it must have been me he could have any girl he wanted_ why _in the world would he choose me._' I thought to myself getting out from the shower to get ready for school. I knew that we were going to be on a plane for a few hours later tonight and I wouldn't have time to change so I got some comfy stuff to put on. Today I was wearing a loose red shirt with my favorite cropped leather jacket; with a pair of dark wash distressed skinny jeans with my black flats. Then I put on a little bit of makeup and brushed my hair and teeth. I put some relaxer in my hair and walked out the door.

When I walked out I saw jasmine and Alek sitting in the kitchen having small talk while drinking coffee. I walked in to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee in my coffee cup and added some sugar and milk. "So are you guys ready to go? School starts in like, 20 minutes." Jasmine said taking a sip of coffee. "Ya I'm ready. What about you?" Alek said directing the question to me. "Ya let me just go get my bag." I put down my coffee and ran back in to the guest room to go get by book bag.

When I came back from the guest room Alek and jasmine were already by the front door grabbing their bags too.

When we got to school we all went to our lockers, and of course Amy and Paul were by my locker. "Hey ,hey Chole" Amy squeaked " I'm sooo exited for tonight I can't wait to finally see Alek and jasmines condo." She added jumping up and down. "It's not their condo it's more like their lair, isn't Chloe?" Paul said. I love Paul like a brother, but sometimes he gets on my nerves when he's acting like my life is out of one of his nerdy comic books. So I just said "ha-ha no Paul it really is just a condo with an amazing view of the city".

**Aleks pov**

When I got to the school me Chloe and jasmine all went to our lockers. Of course mine was just down the hall form Chloe's and jasmine's was on the other side of the school. Amy and Paul were by Chloe's locker and Listened into their conversation as always. I heard Amy squeal something then Paul say something about…_my lair?_ Sometimes I wonder how Chloe doesn't choke them for being so annoying. I just hope I won't strangle Paul this summer. That would not be a good way for Chloe to start to like me this summer. I was snapped out of my thoughts of Chloe and her annoying, by some of my other friend (not the ones form last night thankfully) or 'jockos' as Chloe likes to call them. "hey Al so I saw you staring at the Chloe girl, you know the one that hangs out with crazy Amy and that comic nerd and we were just wondering if you know you tapped that last night or something" I think a guy named john said or something, I knew some of the guy that followed me around but some of them just kinda showed up. I am starting to think I'm attracting more than… "No I didn't sleep with her why in the world would you think that?" I asked a little harsher than necessary. "Oh no reason I was just wondering to see if maybe I get some of that fine piece of ass tonight" he continued. Him talking about my Chloe like that made me want to rip out this tongue and make him eat it. I was about to do something I was going to regret when he was saved by the bell. Luckily the next class I was in was Chloe's.

**Chloes pov**

the rest of the day passed by really slow. The most exiting this that happened was listening to the cheerleaders talking about who is the most pathetic people in school ( of course I was on top ) and how they were all obsessed over Alek .At the end of the day Alek was waiting by my locker to walk me to his apartment. Paul and Amy were going to come by later so they could get ready to go.

When we got to the apartment jasmine was already there bringing all the bags to the front door. When we sat down on the couch I somehow ended up next to Alek who was watching TV. About 10 minutes later we heard the elevator door ding and Amy yelling at Paul to hurry up. About 30 seconds later we heard the door slam open and a small brunette and an even more than usual squinty eyes Paul appear in the door way. I got up and ran to give Amy a hug. Amy instantly returned the hug and gasped in awe at the sight of the city from the penthouse, view through the huge glass was about 5:30 and we needed to go through security and everything we decided to leave then.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys this is my last chapter tonight! sorry but i need sleep last night i stayed uptil like 3 am and i have a quiz tomarrow and a project. so this is my sorry present for not being able to update tomarrow read and review! thx, love yall!**

Chapter 3

When we got to the airport it was 6:00 and we had an hour till we had to board the plane. We all boarded the plane and of course I was between Alek and jasmine. Alek on my left and jasmine on my right. I guess I fell asleep on alek's shoulder during the flight because when I woke up my head was on his shoulder and his head was on mine I listened to his heart beat and it was slow I knew he was asleep, I knew he needed sleep from the endless nights on my roof protecting me from any kind of threat. I was awake but I really didn't want to wake Alek up or move so I just closed my eyes and listened to his steady heart beat and felt his chest rising up and down then I soon fell asleep again. As I woke up for the second time Alek was awake and listening to his Ipod, this time I felt like I needed to get up so when I lifted my head off his shoulder he looked at me and smirked. Then he took his head phones out. "Comfy king?" he asked smirking of course, "very" I said smirking back. A few minutes later the plane landed and we went to got get all of our bags. A few minutes later an old lady on the flight walked over to all of us and pointed to me and Alek she smiled and said "I saw you two on the plane and when I saw you fall asleep on his shoulder all I could do was smile and think I haven't seen teenage couples like that in a very long time, and how cute you are together. I know a good couple when I look at them and by the way you look at her I can tell you really love her and by the way you smile and play around with him I can you feel the same. Good luck to the tow of you know I best be going" she smiled then walked away I looked at Alek who was not smirking but smiling at me and I have to say he has an amazing smile. After we got out of security we found the jeep that Valintenia bought us to use for the summer. It was a red body with a black re-moveable top. I have to say I have always loved jeeps. Alek got in the driver's seat me in the front, jasmine Paul and Amy in the back when I got in the front seat all Alek could do was put on his famous smirk. "Alek, why are smirking" I asked suspiciously. "Because you are sitting next to me instead of next to your friends" he said happily. "Alek you know your my friend even if you if you can be a jerk sometimes" I said "Aww thanks king I'm touched". We soon got to the house it was yellow with white shutters and 5 white rocking chairs outside on the porch it had a dock to go fishing off of and it back up to the beach so if you jump off the back porch you'll land in the sand, this was going to be the best summer ever. Once you walked in to the house you see a living room with a plasma TV, 3 lazy boy chairs and 1 couch. Next to it was a kitchen with a perfect view of the ocean with French doors leading to the back porch, the room was blue with white granite and white and blue striped stools at the bar and white dining room table and stainless steel appliances. There was one room down stairs with neutral colors like tans, black and whites that is jasmines. Up a set of stairs was a hallway splitting in to two rooms, those are Amy and Paul's. Amy's was really, really pink! Light pink, hot pink, middle pink. The room next to hers was Paul's it was red white and blue, like superman. Then there is a set of spiral stairs leading in to a loft like living room the splitting in to two rooms to the left was my room it was light blue, light green, light yellow, and light purple, it was very me. The room next to mine was Alek's it was navy, white, light blue and grey surprisingly it looked good. We took all of our stuff in to our room and got organized.

Tomorrow we had to the NC pride to tell them that we got here safely, so tonight we decided to watch movies and some games. "Hey guys, I figured since it was our first night that we could watch some movies and order some Chinese food. That sound good?" jasmine asked taking out a menu from a drawer. Jasmine ordered some chicken lo mein, beef and broccoli, orange chicken, fried rice and sushi. "gezz, jazz that's a lot of food!" I said when she got off with the restaurant. "trust me as long as we have Alek here it will get eaten" she said chuckling. "oww jazz that hurts even if it is true" Alek said pretending to be hurt. When she came over she sat in one of the lazy boys, with Paul in the other with Amy in his lap. We all decided to play truth or dare (unrated of course) till the foods go there and then they would watch a movie. We started with Amy. "Jasmine truth or dare." Amy said. "Dare" jasmine replied being her daring self. "Ok well I dare you to…um… oooo I got it! I dare you to do 10 pushups with Paul on your back." Amy said smiling slyly. "Ok why not, come on Paul get up let's get this over with." Jasmine said getting up. Paul reluctantly got up and went over to jasmine who was getting on the ground. She got in a push up position Paul sat on her back and we all counted out the pushups she did. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" we all yelled. She he was done she bowed and went back to the lazy boy. Paul was sweating even more than she was. There wasn't one drop on her beautiful face. "Ok my turn Chloe truth or dare?" she asked " hmmm….. Ok I choose dare?" I was about to take it back but then she said "ok and you can't take it back, and since this is unrated you have to take a piece of clothing off every time you don't do something" jasmine stated I just nodded and she continued " I dare you to dance like you're at a club for Paul and/or Alek outside on the beach for 3 full songs." she said my eyes got big as well as Alek's, Amy just giggled and jasmine sat there with her arms crossed smirking. Of course tonight of all night I decided to not wear a tank top under my shirt. Luckily Paul was in the bathroom. "Fine" I said un-happy about my options. Alek looked at me wary eyed and I got up to go get my Ipod to put on the Ipod dock. I carried it out to the porch. The sun was just starting to set so all the teenagers were out playing volleyball and walking on the beach. I picked a song I could dance to and told Amy to press play. I decided to dance to the songs I wanna go by Brittany Spears, Down by Jay Sean and Dirty dancer by Enrique Iglesias feat. Usher. We all walked out to the middle of the beach, and surprisingly there were people still walking on the beach. They were mostly teenagers, who were playing volleyball and soccer and stuff like that. It was light enough to not be dark but it was a just on the verge of being dark, with just enough light. Amy started the music of course the first song to start was 'I wanna go'. The music started and I started dancing. I have to admit I'm pretty good at dancing if I say so myself. During the middle of the song I started drawing a crowd. I looked up to see Amy jasmine and Alek smirking, and bunch of random guys whistling at me while checking me out. When that song ended 'Dirty dancer' came on. Apparently most of the guys knew it because they were all cheering and Alek must of knew it too because his smirk grew even bigger. The song came on and I did I little bit sexier dance, which made all the random guys get horny. At the end of the one the guys were cheering even louder if that's possible I'm surprised that someone didn't call the cops from us being so loud. Finally to slow it down a bit I danced to the song Down. When I finish I turned to jasmine and said "there I'm finally done with my dare." I walked away leaving the disappointed boys well disappointed. As I walked past walked past Alek he said "you are a very good dancer good Chloe king I didn't know that you had it in you". "There's a lot you don't know me" I said jokingly "is that maybe you could show me sometime" he replied raising his eyebrow suggestively. I just laughed and said "you wish"

When we got inside it was my turn to pick someone, but I so really thirsty from my dancing so I said "I'm really thirsty. Someone can take my turn.

**Alek's pov**

When Chloe left the room I saw Amy and jasmine give a knowing look at each other. It was silent for a second but Amy quickly said " Alek truth or dare" I was scared to say truth and them ask about my feelings for Chloe so I told them "dare" jasmine whispered something to Amy that I couldn't even hear, and my hearing is really good even for being mai. Amy must have heard her though because he gave jasmine a quick side glance and giggling nod. Then she turned back to me and said I dare you to go kiss Chloe." She whispered so Chloe couldn't hear it. My eyes got wide and she added "Or you have to take. It. off. " Pointing to my shirt. Don't get me wrong I don't have anything to hide but I didn't want them to have the satisfactory of them winning and them thinking I was a chicken. I was just about to get up when I heard the doorbell ring. ' _Saved by the bell'_ I thought to myself. "I got it" I heard Chloe yell from the kitchen. We all got up and went to the kitchen to get some food. "We already picked out a movie for us to watch" Amy said and jasmine nodded. "And what exactly would that be" Chloe said getting a spoon full if friend rice. "Beastly" Amy said smirking looking at Chloe who had a goofy smile painted on her face. I looked at Paul, confused, to see why she had that look was all about. Paul must of realized "Chloe had a crush on Alex Pettyfer since the move 'wild child' came out" he cleared up. I just nodded not wanting to strike up a conversation with the comic book king.

**Chloe pov**

We all balanced mountains of food on our plates on the way to the living room. Jasmine was sitting in one of the lazyboys and Paul and Amy in the other. So the only options were the floor and the couch… with Alek. I wasn't going to pick the floor because I was still kinda sore form all the training jasmine and Alek put me though. I just sucked it up and sat on the couch. I turned and looked at Alek who had a smirk playing on his face. "What" I asked curious about what he was smirking at. He just shook his head and directed his attention back to the movie, so I just shrugged it off. Me and Alek started on different sides of the couch but somehow we both managed to get next to each with his arm around my shoulders and my head on his chest without either one of us knowing. When the end credits rolled jasmine was the first one to get up, yawn and say "I'm pretty tried I'm going to hit the sack". "night jazzy" we managed to somehow get out between yawns. "I'm doing the same" Amy declared "same" Paul said following in close pursuit. "ya I think me and Alek are going to do the same" I said. We all get up stairs and exchanged good nights before heading off to bed. When me and Alek finally got to our rooms it was about 12:30 a.m. "Night Alek" I said tiredly "night Chloe he said walking in to his room.

Unfortunately the mai of NC need to know that the Untier is here so we have to go to a Mai only island only accessible by boat. As we boarded the boat I thought to myself 'don't worry nothing is going to happen' since I'm terrified of deep water and can't swim. The island is about 30 minutes away from the beach house. About 15 minutes in to the ride I got up to ask the captain how much longer until we get to the island then I slipped on some water and before I knew it I fell out of the boat. Yes, that me always clumsy Chloe. As I fell in the water I hear someone gasp before I hit the water. I was sinking really fast and loosing energy faster. I couldn't swim up; all I could was throw my arms and legs around in a wild fashion. As my brain and starved for air and I started blacking out, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and swim up. Last thing I remember was a pair of dark brown eye staring at me, accented voice screaming my name, pressure on my chest and a pair of soft lips against mine.

Aleks pov

I turned around for a second and I turned back when I heard someone gasp and saw it was Amy who looked terrified as she looked at the water, I was going to ignore her, because I thought she might of just seen a fish or something before I saw beautiful blond curls in the water and no Chloe on the boat. I ran over to Amy and yelled "what's wrong? Where the hell is Chloe!" I mentally palm to face why in the world did I sat that she obviously in the water probably drowning. "Chloe slipped and fell in the water I think she hit her head, she's terrified of the water and she can't swim" Amy screamed with tears in her eyes, but before she could finish explaining what happened my shirt was off and I dove in to the water. The salty ocean water stung my eyes, but I didn't care I had to find my Chloe! I was about to give up before I saw amazing golden hair and arms flying everywhere. But all of a sudden she stopped, I grabbed her bridal style and swam back up to the boat I put her at the top of the boat Amy, Paul and jasmine came up to see if she was ok and her heart rate was slowing down there was only one thing to do to save her and that was to give her CPR. The last thing she did was cough up a lot of water whisper something that no one but me could hear then black out. The last thing she said was "thank you" that was all I heard before she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys sorry about the wait I am helping my step mom heal one of my horses that was recently hurt hope you enjoy this chapter it was suck but cause is kinda a filler but I will post one later tonight :D enjoy! **

**diclaimer: i don't own nine lives of chloe king**

After we got back to the house from the boat chloe was still knocked out so I took her up to her bed she was still asleep so I put her in her room I hoped she would wake up soon.

Chloes pov

(chloes dream )

"_I'm so glad I broke up with brian" I said._

"_Me too" a familiar un forgettable accented voice said._

_Me and Alek were on the beach walking when all of a sudden it started it started thundering and Alek's warm british voice was replaced by Brian's cold hard one I started asking where Alek was and then Brian said " well, miss chloe king the order has killed because if I can't have you than no one can" " NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD HE CAN'T BE!" I yelled. Then he took out a knife "Chloe stop cream I don't want a headache at the celebration with they order, for when I kill you. Which I'm going to do now. " he said holding the knife to my throat. I woke up thinking it was a dream, but that was before I felt someone watching me I looked in the corner of my room and saw something shiny and silver. I looked up and saw the familiar face that I once I thought I was in love with (but that was before I met Alek and got to know him.) "Oh, Chloe I sorry that you had a nightmare, I would ask you if you were ok, but now I'll that nightmare that you will never wake up from."  
>When he finish he stabbed the knife in to my chest, and killed me 7 more times. <em>

_(end of dream)_

Aleks pov

It was about 2:00 am and I was getting ready to go to bed so I took my shirt off **(A/N sorry but who besides me would love to see alek shirtless)** and got in to my bed; right before I fell asleep, I heard a blood curling scream. It wasn't any scream I knew who's scream that was, it was my Chloe's screams. "BLOOODY-HELL" I heard myself yell. My eyes shot open and I ran to Chloe's door then I found that it was locked I didn't care if Chloe got mad at me I backed up and broke down the door. There Chloe was screaming, crying, kicking, and punching nothing. I didn't know what the nightmare was but it must have been bad from what I heard her screaming. I ran to her side and shook her awake yelling "CHLOE WAKE UP CHLOE PLEASE WAKE UP". Before I knew it Chloe woke up and push her arms around my neck all she could say was "I love you Alek, please don't ever leave me please, I love you" she said crying. I was stunned at the moment and I said " I love you too Chloe and I will never leave you I will be with you the my life ends" I couldn't help but feel her pain, love, and sacredness, not like Chloe's empathy but I felt everything she felt and I truly loved her. She was sill crying in to my chest so I picked her up bridal style and carried her in to my room putting her in to my bed. I was scared to ask but I did anyway "what exactly was your nightmare about

?" I asked wiping away few last stray tears on her soft cheeks. "It was about Brian and you and Brian killing me". She must of felt my anger and arm tense up that way around her shoulders. "Is that all?" I asked "no" she said starting to cry again I pulled her closer and she relaxed a little but not much. "you and me were walking on the beach talking about how good it was that I broke up with Brian and then he showed up and you were gone and he said that the order had killed you then he killed me then I woke up in my dreams thinking that it was over then he had killed me again, until I didn't have any more lives left." she said with her head on my chest. "I will never let that happen to you" I told her almost tearing up myself thinking about her dying the first time and how I couldn't save her. I laid next to her with her head on my chest and listened to her heartbeat as I knew she was listening to mine. Before we fell asleep she lifted up her head and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned too and then her lips met mine. It was utter and complete bliss. When we separated we were both breathing was faster. We both soon fell in to a hard dreamless sleep.

**I was going to end here for the night but I thought I would be nice and give you some more tonight! your welcome so click the next chapter button and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloes pov

When I woke up in the morning I felt safer and warmer than I have in years when I turned to see why I felt like this. Then I saw was a british blond mai with his tan strong arm my wrapped tightly around my waist. When I got up Alek didn't wake up all he did was smile and turned on his side. I was able to get out of his grip. When I went down stairs I saw jasmine sitting at the table drinking coffee reading something I couldn't make out. "Hey, good morning" jasmine said looking up I didn't hear anything in her voice that said she was tired she was probably up since 4:30 am. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. "Morning" I responded sleepily, taking a long drink of my coffee. She put down her very large book looked at me and said "I hear you yelling last night and I was going to come up but then you stopped. Was every ok?" I said "Ya I just had a really bad nightmare but Alek helped me get over it". She looked surprised and looked up at me "Alek . Came in your room. Did anything else happen I need to know about?" she said. "Not anything you're thinking of but we did kiss" I said not containing my smile. Her face went from shock to sheer happiness in a Nano second "I knew you to like each other especially after he saved you" she said jumping out of her chair. "Wait what happened yesterday? I mean I remember falling but I hit my head and I don't remember much. Do you could give me a re-cap on what happened on the boat" I asked rubbing the spot that still was sore on my head. "Sure" we walked over to the couch and she explained how I fell in the water, hit my head, Amy freaking out, Alek jumping in the water to save me, than him giving me CPR. "So all this happened and I didn't know about it" I asked still in shock about it all and still kinda tired. "Ya" she said nodding "you were out for the rest of the day too. Alek was freaking out." We finished up our conversation when we heard someone come down the stairs. It was just Amy and Paul. Amy had a big smile on her face and Paul looked a little mad. "Hey guys. morning" me and jasmine said Amy said "you to" but Paul had a different opinion " not really Amy scared me this morning she put her iPod headphones in my ears when I was still asleep and put to on all the way loud" he yell we all started laughing and Paul just pouted and rubbed his ears. After all got our breath back Amy asks "hey so where is his royal hotness?" Amy said wiping the tears out of her eyes from laughing to hard.

"He is still upstairs sleeping, but don't let him hear you say that his ego is already big enough" jasmines reminded Amy she just nodded. "Hold on, I am going to wake him up" I said with an evil smirk on my face. "Chloe what are you doing?" Amy asked sounding kind of scared "I'm going to have a little fun" I told her while running up the stairs.

When I got to Alek's room he was sound asleep so I got up really close to his ear and yelled "WAKE UP ALEK" he jolted up and fell off his bed falling on top of me in the process. "Why did you do that Chloe?" he asked sleepily still not getting off me. "Because it's fun" I said with a smirk. "Well if you think that's fun what do you think about this" he leaned down to kiss me and I closed my eyes. But then he said whispering in my ear "you're going to pay for that." 'two can play at that game' I thought. We both went down stairs and Amy and Paul were eating a bowl of cereal. Jasmine was in her room getting ready to go the beach. Alek when over and grabbed an apple off the table and took a big bite out of it. So I went over and grabbed and orange peeled it and took a bite out of it letting the juices drip down my chin and on to my neck. Amy and Paul didn't realize what I was doing because they were too busy making lovey dovey eyes at each other. Alek look up from his apple and saw what I was doing and came over to me looking in to my eyes deeply and leaned in to kiss me. I pretended to lean in and when our lips were a few centimeter apart I stepped to the side letting him get off balance but only for a second. Once he realized what I did he ran to me lightly pushing me, making me fall on the couch and we began wrestling each other for a few minutes before he pinned me down on the couch. "Surrender and I'll get off you" he whispered in to my hair". I was about to give up when my phone rang. It was the last person I wanted to talk to. Brian called me.

**Oooohhhhhhh another cliffy! *grabs baseball bat and hides under a table* I know you guys won't kill me because you want to know what Brian wants but the bat is just in case….**

**Anyway why I'm under the table I might as well thank you guys sooooo much for all your support though out this story. I'm in the middle of a pretty hard time right now but you guys help me get through it. In the middle of lunch sometimes I think about all the emails I get and reviews people are saying about this story, and start smiling like a fool and my friends think I'm crazy from smiling at the most random times. I just wanted to thank you guys and I'll keep writing for all of y'all who like my stories even people who don't review or send a favorite. (But I'm not saying stop review they make me smile like an idiot the blonde I am :P) so thank you again and I'm also starting a book report and I need to choose a book for it. it has to be more than 150 pages and not a series (not NLOCK) so pm me with books I might should choose to read for the report ( and it has to be school appropriate) other than that REVIEW PLEASE I wanna see lots of reviews tomorrow after my soccer game :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update last night but I got hurt on the field yesterday (I'm a goalie and when I picked up the ball so girl came up and tackled me and I twisted my ankle pretty bad) and I was exhausted and really tired because I had a game 2 hours after the one I got hurt in. hopefully this makes you forgive me. I know it will probably suck but it's just a filler chapter to the next few. I'll try to update tomorrow night and my mom's REALLY strict about me using my laptop on a school night, but I'll try **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! and if I did nine lives of chleo king would go like this!**

Chapter 7

When I heard the "you're not sorry" by Taylor Swift I knew that it was him. I really didn't want to talk to him right now all I wanted to do is stare in to the deep brown eye of the british mai in front of me. When Alek picked up my phone and saw brains name I felt him get tense. He got off me to let me answer my phone. When I picked up I said "hello Brian "in a rather cold tone.

"Hey Chloe I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the way I acted I the shop the other day, and I was asking about your head you know that I would never do anything to hurt you." Brain said. I thought he sounded sincere but there was something I knew was up. Something didn't feel right. "So I was hoping I can apologize in person so maybe over dinner this weekend?" he added quickly not giving me much time to think. "Brian you now I can't do that 1) because I'm out of town. 2) because I don't like you and I don't know If I can forgive you after that stunt, 3) I'm not in the mood to be bothered by you and 4) you are right there is something going on with me and Alek."

"If you feel that way than you need to lose my number and never talk to me again you worthless slut!" he yelled though the phone. Even though I know that I didn't have feelings for Brian it still felt like someone shoved a knife though my heart and twisted it, for anyone to call me that, even more someone I grew to become friends with. "Brian I know your mad but you have no right to call me that." I said trying to hold back the tears and stay strong. Alek must have heard so he grabbed my phone and said in a voice that was even more venomous than the one he used in the shop a few days ago. "Now you listen here Brian. you have NO RIGHT ,what so ever, to call my GIRLFRIEND that, just because she doesn't love you you or whatever and if you ever call or talk to her again I promise I will personally get on a plane back to san Francisco and hunt you down to ripe out your lungs and trust me I'm a man of my word, so you hear me correctly or is your oversized ego getting in the way of your hearing like it got in the way of your judgment when you tried to hook up with a 16 year old girl?" he said with all the rage and hatred he had bottled up since the first time he saw me with Brain.

"Whatever ass, you may think she's yours now, but she WILL one day me mine again." Brian yelled back at Alek, not being able to match his hatred in his voice compared to Alek's. "Are you mental or something?" Alek continued "she was and never will be yours. She doesn't like you let alone in love with you or your girlfriend?" and with that Alek hung- up on Brain.

I couldn't speak I was in shock about what just happened. What happened to the sweet brain I met at the clothing store that bought a kitty hat. Alek saw my expression on my face and pulled me in to a hug, I instantly returned it. When we pulled apart we both leaned in without knowing he searched my eyes for any sign telling him to stop. Of course he found none. I loved kissing Alek he was an amazing kisser he defiantly lives up to his reputation.

He kisses with confidence and passion, not one of those kisses were you feel like your face is getting eaten off, but not one that was shy and unsure of himself.

When Amy looked over and saw Alek on top of me and me kissing him all she could was spit out all of her cereal she had in her mouth, drop her spoon she was eating her cereal with, knock over her bowl and Paul who was holding her hand under the table and yell "OH MY GOD, I KNEW YOU GUYS LIKED EACH OTHER." As she got up and did a little dance with herself. All I could do was watch one of my best friends do a funny little dance and laugh. When jasmine walked in and saw what Amy was doing and say "Either a Pretty little liars marathon is on tonight or you to finally got together" looking at Paul and the bowl of cereal on the ground. Then Amy yelled "Chloe and Alek like each other and they kissed" out of breath from her dance and still in shock with what happened. All jasmine did was look from Paul to Amy, who was smiling and still dancing in circles, then to me and Alek, who was still on top of me. Then she lightly laughed to herself smiling at us and whispered "I knew, I just knew it I'm so smart sometimes" walking to the kitchen to make so coffee, which made me laugh, which then made Alek do the same and made Amy stop her giggling and started full out laughing, she was probably still in shock. Then there was Paul who was always hopelessly confused with the whole thing and still on the ground covered in lucky charms say, "so does this mean that you to are a thing now" and that only made amy laugh harder, making her fall to the floor and holding her stomach. Jasmine, who was still laughing and shake her head. And Alek getting up looking at him like 'really?' but still smirking, his famous and unforgettable smirk. And me sitting up, laughing making me fall off the couch.

When we all finished our laughing moment, (which turned in to 30 minutes) Jasmine was the first one to start talking again. "So why don't we head down to the beach in like an hour and get some sun?" "That sounds good to me" I said getting up to walk up stairs. "Fine by me" Alek said following me. Amy just nodded still in a daze and light headed form all the laughing and Paul said "coolio".

When we all go dressed to go to the beach, I decided to wear my pale to light blue bikini with brown beads and buttons on it with a navy cover up and a pair of blue flip flops when I walked down stair everyone ,but Amy, was down stairs talking. Alek was wearing a pair of navy shorts that faded to white as they go to the bottom and he was wearing his white wife beater to hide his eight pack until we got down to the beach. Jasmine was wearing a black swim suit that had little white polka dots on it and a pair of black running shorts over the bottoms. Paul was of course wearing a pair of superman swim suit shorts that had the little superman logos all over them and a black cotton shirt. When Amy walked down she was wearing a very bright pink and orange striped swim suit with a white dress cover up kind of like mine, just white and was a little longer making her look shorter than she was. I have to say everyone looked hot except Paul but he's Paul. Hopefully he'll a wear something a little bit more manly tomorrow. "Everyone ready?" jasmine asked grabbing her beach bag that held her book sun glasses, water, a few magazines and a book. The house was close to the beach. But the short walk was full of laughter and talking. There were a lot of people, mostly collage kids drinking and teenagers playing volleyball, soccer, football and sunbathing.

When we got a good spot, which was near the water for who ever wanted to get in but far enough so I wouldn't freak out, we set up our stuff and Jasmine and Alek taught me how to play football while Amy sunbathed and Paul was reading his comics in the shade of the umbrella. Soon we all got thirsty and we didn't bring enough water so Alek walked back to the house and got us some more water. While Alek was gone 3 boys came up to us.

"Hey I'm josh this is Jesse and Andrew" the blonde said nodding to the brunette and red head. They were all really cute the blond that was talking was tall and thin but he wasn't too thin and he had amazing blue eyes with just a few freckles going across the bridge of his nose that his light blonde hair highlighted perfectly, he had a football with him and his shorts said his name, number (25) and his position (quarterback of course) on the bottom right leg. The boy to his left I was guessing was Jesse had dark brown hair he was tan, had broad shoulders, and had one of the most gorgeous smiles I had ever seen we was wear lacrosse shorts and he was obviously captain, at least that's what his shirt said, the red head was named Andrew he had light red hair that was getting bleached blond from the sun, his face was covered in freckles which looked good on him and he had light green eyes. He had a baseball hat on backwards that said 'eagle's baseball, pride of the south' with a red eagle head on it which made his amazing red hair fall in to his beautiful eyes. Amy's eyes were as wide as saucers as the red head winked at her. All she could do was smile back at him and check him out. The brunette was checking out jasmine in her very hot swim suit. All she did was shake her head and smirk. The blond was looking at me, but not my face more like around my ass. So I sat up and said "hi I'm Chloe this is jasmine and amy" pointing to them. Joshes eyes went left eye, right eye and chest.

"So where are you ladies from" Jesse said with his smile. "San Francisco, we can here for the summer. What about you?" said Jasmine taking off her sunglasses and putting down her book. "Georgia, we also came here for the summer." Said Andrew finally speaking up he had a slight southern accent but not much of one. Then Jesse spoke up again "I'm just going to be direct with this question, Do you have a boyfriend? Because if you don't I would love to take you out some time this weekend maybe" he said hopefully directing his question to jasmine. "Well I would like to, but I would prefer not to have a summer fling. I'm sorry" she said looking at the disappointed boy. "it's ok maybe we all can hang out sometime." After a few minutes Alek was still not there I was getting up to look for him but then I felt someone grab my wrist, it was Josh" so I was wondering if maybe you wanted go go swimming with me?" he asked nicely " no I'm sorry I am going to go find my _boyfriend."_ I said putting the word boyfriend a little louder than the other words. "Come on it will be fun just 5 minutes" he said pulling me towards the water. "No I'm ok I really need to go find him he's always getting in to trouble." I said trying to pull away. 'Wow he's strong! I know that he has to be strong to play football but I can't even get out of his grip!' I thought " well than let's leave him to his trouble and we can go find some over our own" he said his voice full of lust, "no I'm good I like to stay out of trouble thanks though" I said again and by this time he was like dragging me to the water, and I was freaking out because I realized that my 'side kick' went to the store to get some ice cream for us, the other guys were hitting on jasmine and Amy so neither saw me and Alek still wasn't back with the water. I was about to go mai on this guy if he didn't let go of me.

"what are you doing with my GIRLFRIEND" Alek growled. Who came back right as he was pulling me in the water?'' Nothing I was just going to go swimming with her. It's not my fault if she wanted to be with me more than you." Josh said with a smirk, which only looked good on Alek. What he said was like putting gasoline on a fire. Alek was now fuming with anger. If looks could kill Josh would be dead by know. As the boys kept their deadly stair down going Josh's grip on my wrist lighted and I was able to pull my hand out of his grip. I ran over to Alek who pulled me in to his side. I could almost feel the tension in the air. "I think it's time for you to go" Alek said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I think you right" said Josh "come on Jesse and Andrew it's time for us to go, see ya soon chloe" he said to me winking as he walked away with his friends, which only make Alek tighten his grip around me. When he was out of hearing distance Alek turned to me and said " are you ok? did he hurt you? Because if he did I swear I'll-" he said checking me over for any physical injuries.

"no Alek I'm fine he didn't do anything" I said smiling at Aleks soft and caring side that I loved so much but I rarely got to see due to his cocky C.B side that I saw most of the time that I also loved. "ya since I was here" he said, there is this the C.B I know best.

After a few more hours on the beach we all decided to go in and get washed off for dinner. (We were going to order pizza) when we all got washed off and we ordered the pizza. As we waited for the pizza we were all in the living room watching TV. Paul was sitting in a recliner with Amy comfortably on his lap. Jasmine in the other chair and me and Alek were on the couch with my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist pulling me closer. Then we all heard a knock on the door. Jasmine said "oh, the pizza must be here. I'll go get it" she jumped up and grabbed the money off the table and handed it to the pizza guy and then grabbed something from the door. She looked confused and I asked "what is it jazz". Then she said not looking up "oh it just an invite to a party down the beach at pool club down the street". Jasmine could barely finish her sentence before Amy jumped out of Paul's lap and ran to get the flier. "Chloe can we please go, it will be so much fun and nothing bad can happen you have your two protectors right here" she squealed. I looked at jasmine then up Alek. Who had a worried look on his face? I finally said "fine we can go if Alek and Jazz say it's ok to go.", " I don't see why not" jasmine said with a smile creeping up on her lips. I got up to look at the flier too, I turned to look at Alek who was staring at me. "Sure, but I do have one request" he said. "And that is" I asked as he got off the couch and came closer to me. "You have to promise to stay with me, like right next to me no matter what, and if you dance I get to dance with you" he leaned closer to me to kiss and I stood on my toes to meet the height difference " that is a promise I can be sure to keep". With that I went upstairs to get ready.

**Hey it's me again I doubt anyone reads the author notes but I just wanted to give a shout out to the peeps who have reviewed and favorite me! I loves you guys sooo much and I don't know if I would keep writing if I didn't have you! I'm really honored to be liked by such great writers! Also one last thing I promise this is the last one I just want to that the people who recommended books for my project I have really appreciated it and narrowed down the chooses. So with the review they make me and a happy write means faster upadates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey sorry about how sort this chapter is I usually prewrite my chapter then revise, edit and add stuff the next day but I took out a lot of stuff before I rewrote it was cut short so I'm really, really sorry it's sort but I have school tomorrow and you have no idea how much I would like to skip and write for the whole day. Well I'm going to shout up now and let you read…**

I wore a pair short dark, distressed washed, jean shorts and a light pink tank top with a low cut in the back and lace at the bottom, and a pair of sliver flips flops. I have to say I looked good. Once I got down stairs I saw what everyone was wearing Paul was wearing a grey button down shirt and tan cargo pants, Amy was wearing a red low cut top with a mini skirt, jasmine was wearing a orange shirt and light blue jean shorts and finally Alek was wearing dark jeans with a navy button down shirts shirt with the first three button un done and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. We all walked down the beach and when we got there the party was in full swing, everybody must have been there. When we got there Alek decided to go find jasmine, Paul and Amy who had sometime point disappeared in to the crowd. Then I spotted a very familiar, or well three un-welcomed people but only one was walking to me. "Hey Chloe, remember me I'm josh from the beach earlier today, oh and I brought you a drink." Josh said I said taking a sip of my drink he gave me without even asking what it was, then I tried trying to walk way but then I felt a very hard pull on my wrist and heard him whisper in my hair "I think you should ditch this looser and how about come home with me tonight". I growled "no thanks, I really think you should let me go know" my anger starting to rise. Then I felt him get closer and say "no I really don't think I should" even with my mai strength he had a better grip on both my arms and I started I started to pull back with all my new found strength, but soon found it was use-less. Then when he felt me give out he pulled me way to a less crowded area. " I really don't think you should make me mad" he said just then his eyes turned to slits. "are you mai" I managed to whisper. _Mental palm to face duh he's mai his eyes turned in to fricken cat slits' _mentally screamed at myself. "whoa wait are you mai" he asked surprised but his grip on my hand never left. " ya I am now left me go" I tried yelling, but for some reason I felt really tired all of a sudden…. Oh shit am I stupid he spiked my drink! I swear if I have a chance I'm going to kill him… if Alek doesn't beat me to it. Speaking of Alek where the hell is he. "so if your mai you won't die if I kiss you right" he asked a smirk appearing on his lips "ya I won't die but I'm still not going to let you kiss me" I said still struggling against his grip. " well that isn't your choice since you're not in control right now" he said. But before I could say anything else I blacked out once again.

**Aleks pov**

I left chloe for 5 minutes unattended to go find jasmine Amy and Paul. Amy and Paul were making out in the corner, quickly making up for lost time; and I found some guy hitting on jasmine and she turning him down.

When I went back to where I left Chloe. When I went back to I Chloe to see If she wanted to dance she wasn't there, I thought she might be in the bathroom so I waited a few minutes when she wasn't out there I started to freak out I was walking back to the beach when I saw her, she was with that guy…Josh. Just the sight of him made my blood boil I was walking down to them when I saw Chloe's face of complete shock. I started walking a little faster. Then he said something with a smirking creeping up on his face. But before she was able to say anything else she pasted out. By this time I was in a full out sprint. The guy picked up Chloe and started walking way with her. There's no way in fucking HELL I was letting that creep take Chloe away. "What the hell do you think you're doing to with my girlfriend" I yelled at the perverted boy caring Chloe who was still passed out. " well I honestly don't think you know what she is. She can kill you so I'm just getting her out of your hair for you. No need to thank me. Besides you can out have some fun. While we have some fun of our own." He said starting to walk down the beach again. I was enraged if he wasn't holding Chloe there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was going to tear him to shreds. "oh I know fully well what she is and I'm going to protect her from any and everything, even if that is some perverted person who needs to get his priorities straight." I stated both of our eyes changed as he put Chloe on one of the sand dunes. We both knew that we couldn't use our claws or we would raise concerns of humans. "From what else would you need to protect her from? The Order they are all out chasing the uniter." He said laughing half-heartedly. It was pretty obvious that he didn't know that Chloe was the uniter, and I wasn't going to tell him. After all Chloe was the most wanted mate in the mai world. "Maybe but that's none of your concern now is it." I snarled at him. "No it's not but it is my concern to make sure that she some home with me… and not some loser like you." He said with mischievous in his eyes. That was the last straw for me I pounced on him. I was able to do some pretty good damage but he wasn't a horrible fighter, as much as I hate to admit it but he was actually really good. But I was better I managed to get out of there with a few cuts, scrapes and sand burns since we were on the beach, but they would heal by the morning. I was able to pin him down but right when I was about to knock him out someone pulled me off him. I was about to punch the person when I saw that I t was Jasmine. And I looked over and saw Amy and Paul helping Chloe off the ground. I turned around and saw Jesse and Andrew helping Josh off the ground. He was worse than I was he looked like he had a twisted ankle, a pretty bad bash on his cheek and a dislocated shoulder. Both of our eyes were still in slits when we made contact with each other eyes. He looked like he was about to get in another fight with me but jasmine held me in place while Jesse and Andrew did the same to Josh. With one last glare they all walked away.

When we got back to the house, jasmines phone rang "hello" she said "ok… ya I'll tell them… yes we are… ok bye". When she got off the phone she said "that was Valentina she said that we have to…"

**Hey guys yes another authors note but I feel like I can't say thanks enough for all that you guys do for me!( like review) and say nice things about my writing and stuff. So thanks to all you who review and put me on author alerts, favorites and story** **alerts, they all make me happy when I see them in my email, and even people who read and don't review or anything . Also I would like to thank all of you who recommended books. I finally picked one. ( after an hour in Barnes and Noble :P) I hope you enjoy my stories read and review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Oh my god guys I'm soo sooo sooo sorry for leaving you with a cliffy and not updating in like a week! I feel really bad for doing that, but I had a pretty rough week and I needed to relax some. Also found out that I'm being TAG tested this week for creative thinking so I might not be updating a lot this week but I'll try and do my best. 1 more thing I'm getting a hint of writers block, so for after this give me some ideas maybe and thanks to all of you who say such nice things about my story they make me smile like an idiot so keep doing it**

**Love ya all,**

**Syd (soccerstar1018)**

**Chloe pov**

"That was Valentina she said that there was a party tonight for welcoming the Uniter." She said "ok well is it formal or casual or something" I tired of being treated like a princess. "Very, very formal. And I'm really sorry guys but Valentina said that it was mai only" jasmine directed the last part to Amy and Paul. "It's ok we could have some alone time to ourselves anyway." Amy said looking at Paul who was blushing intensely. "Ok I'm fine with the whole party thing but I didn't bring a formal dress or anything" I said leaning against the kitchen counter feeling really tired and dizzy all of a sudden. "Are you ok?" Alek asked putting his hand on my shoulder to help steady me. I just nodded and turned back to Jasmine.

"It's ok Valentina thought that might happen so she put some money on the debt card for us to buy dresses and for Alek to go rent a tux" she said happily. Oohhh I pictured Alek in a tux, he was always hot, even when he was all sweaty from training or basketball practice, but imagine him cleaned up some. "Ok" I said. "So how about me, you, and jasmine go out dress shopping, while the Paul goes with Alek to try on his tux." Amy said happily. "That works for me" I said feeling really sick and nauseas

."Ya, that sounds like fun. I know this great ice cream place down the street that we can all meet up at. What do you think?" she said looking at everyone. There was a chores of ya's and sure's before she spoke again "so why don't we wait up about 10 because that's when all the shops around here open". "Sounds good, so I'll see you guys in the morning" I said walking up the stairs but before I could make it half way up I felt like my legs couldn't move and my breathing became shallow and fast. I was trying to tell someone to help but my voice wouldn't work. Before I knew what was happening I was falling backwards when darkeness swallowed me.

**Aleks pov**

When we got back to the house and Jasmine was explaining what Aunt Val had said, I could tell something wasn't right. Chloe looked paler than usual, and she was sweating. When he leaned against the counter I touched her shoulder to steady her. She looked like she was about to pass out.

When I felt her skin in felt clammy and cold. I knew something was wrong with her but when she said she was ok I didn't want to fight with her because I knew that she had a big, stressful night.

Jasmine was done talking and we were all walking up stairs chloe was first and I was behind her. I noticed she was shaking real badly and she stopped walking I was about to say something when she fell backwards. I was there to catch her, but I was in panic mode. "JASMINE" I yelled "wha-" she tried before she saw chloe. "WHAT HAPPENED" she ran to us while I put chloe on the couch. Amy just stood there not wanting to get in the way of things while she was in Paul's arms. "I don't know we were walking up the stairs there she just clasped then pasted out." I said. "that guy who had her probably spiked her drink she should wake up in a few hours it probably just peaked its worst point. Since she's mai then it'll get out of her system faster but the side effects will be harder on her; but for now she should be prefect by tomorrow. She probably just needs some rest." Jasmine explained, "take her upstairs and put her in your room just in case." I just nodded I picked her up bridal style and laid her on my bed. I took a quick shower to get all the sand and joshes blood off of me from the fight.

When I went back in to my room, I changed in to my P.J's which were basketball shorts and no shirt. I looked over at the girl I love; she hadn't moved an inch since I put her on the bed. I almost scared me to see her like this, so lifeless and pale. snapping me out of my thoughts. All I wanted to think about was Chloe getting better and seeing that smile on her face. So I got in bed hoping that I would fall asleep.

This made me so mad I couldn't think straight. I swear next time I see him he will pay for what he did. After I got my blood pressure down I looked at Chloe and whispered "I love you more than you could ever know Chloe King" and with at I fell asleep.

*******the next morning******

**Chloe's pov**

The next morning I had no memory of what happened last night. I kinda remember that Josh was trying to do take me somewhere. Then Jasmine explaining the party for tonight but that's all. I went down stairs and saw jasmine cooking breakfast. "Hey" I sad walking down the stairs. "Hey you're up pretty early" she said turning around. "ya I guess I am, but I don't think I can remember what happened do you think you could tell me." I said walking over the draw the held the silverware and started setting the table. As she cooked she explained everything that she saw but parts of the story was missing the part that I had to ask Alek to fill in. "what do you think he put in my drink I think Valentina siad the it has to be a pretty powerful drug to effect a mai?" I said sitting on a stool at the counter. "ya it was probably Rohypnol. It the only drug like that, that can effect mai that strong." She explained flipping the pancakes that she was making. " what are the effects" I asked hating how my voice sounded just like I was feeling, small and scared. "um it varies but the basics it that it causes memory loss when on it, loss if speck and mobility, you can feel too hot or cold really fast and it taken with alcohol then it can make you black out in like ten minutes. Over all it's a pretty nasty drug." That explained so much but I was still wondering why Alek got in a such a bad fight with Josh.

When we finished making breakfast everyone came downstairs to eat before heading out to the shops. It was filled with laughs from Alek's jokes and small talk. After breakfast I figured that since Jasmine made it than I should clean. I started clearing plates after everyone went upstairs to get ready. Alek stayed behind to help also. We made small talk and laughed. After the laughing died down I figured, it's now or never. "I don't really remember what happened last night, I mean Jasmine filled me in on the fight and Josh spiking my drink, and me passing out but what happened in between that? Like what did he say or do to make you so mad, I mean besides you know him trying to, you know do stuff to me?" I asked saying the last part looking down at my bare feet. " he said some stuff that me mad like how he was better than me and how he was going to give you the time of your life and I said I would never let that happen and that I was going to protect you anything." He said to me while putting the dished in the dishwasher.

Then it all started coming back to me.

_flashback_

" _I really don't think you should make me mad" he said just then his eyes turned to slits. "are you mai?" I managed to whisper._

_End_

"chloe? Chloe!" a very british voice called after me bring me out of my thoughts. "he's mai" I said at a whisper so low that even Alek hearing, that was really good even for mai, to hear. "ya I know we got in to a fight and his eyes turned to slits" he said confused " but he thought I was human that means he knew that he would kill me" I explained, feeling a mix of shock and anger starting to boil in my blood. Alek's face turned from confusion to rage in a matter of seconds. "I'm gonna kill him" he whispered more to himself than to me. "no, Alek as much as I would like to help you do it, it would just over complicate thing more, please." I said putting a hand on his tense bicep. "Fine but if come within 100 of you then he will never see the daylight again." He said.

We finished up the dishes and went upstairs to get ready. I really didn't feel up to putting much in to my outfit to day since we were just going in to town any ways. I threw on a pair of light washed skinny jeans with an oversized sweatshirt. Even though we were at the beach the morning could still be a little bit cold. I did my makeup and threw my hair in to a messy bun. I took a quick glance in the mirror and realized that I was wearing Alek's sweatshirt. It was red and grey with our schools mascot on the front and on the back it had Alek's number (23) and _Petrov _on top of it.

When I walked down stairs everyone was down there Amy was talking to Paul about some chick flick that she wanted to rent tonight and Jasmine was trying to convince Alek in to wearing his tux tonight. When I came down stairs Alek looked at me and wore a smirk almost as big as his ego .I just smiled and walked down stairs he got up and put his arm around my waits and whispered in my ear " so you like wearing my cloths do you know?" he said low enough for only us to hear it. "Maybe I do" I said with my own smirk playing on my own face.

We walked out of the house, and in to town we had to go our different ways. I have to go dress shopping with Amy and jasmine while Alek had to go get fitted for his tux and had to go to Sport's Authority to get some stuff for basketball. When we got to the place that Jasmine said had the best dresses she said "don't worry about the prices as you said 'the mai are doing alright". I said "ok" remembering the first time I ever went to jasmine and Alek's condo. "oh also we might be going to many formal events in the future so just pick out a bunch.

I instantly started walking around the store to find the prefect dress to wear.

I walked around for an hour or so looking for a dress I wasn't having any luck finding one I was about to give up on this place, but leave in to Amy to find the prefect one. "OMG CHLOE I FOUND IT I FOUNDTHE PREFECT ONE" she squealed across the store. "ok Amy. I get it you found a nice one but 1 it's a formal event not my wedding" I said walking over to my smiling best friend, "and how do you know it 'the on-" but I wasn't able to finish because I was in shock about the beauty of the dress, like how the color highlighted my eyes and hair, and how it fit my curves perfectly. "Wow" I whispered " ya wow, I told you it was beautiful" she said "now go try it on" handing me the dress and shoving me in to a changing room.

It was a fuchsia, strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. It had a jewels going diagonal then bunching up on the right hip with a few scattered around the bunch. It lightly came out and fell to the floor.

I stepped outside the dressing room and I swore Amy was about to start crying. "do you like it? Or do you think it makes me look too girly?" I asked looking in the mirror. "are you kidding? It's perfect on you. Alek might not be able to keep him hand off you" jasmine said finally saying something.

After a few more hours we found some more dresses and head out of the little store. When we left we headed over to the ice cream shop that we were going to meet Alek and Paul at.

When we walked in we saw Alek and paul siting at the table Alek had his tux in a black bag next to his chair along with the Sport's Authority bag next to it.

It obvious that Alek was tired of Paul and all of his questions. Alek was on the verge of ripping off Paul's head, just to get him to be quit for 2 minutes. "hey alek" I said hoping to take the tension out from the between the 2. "Hey chlo. Did you get a dress?" he asked nodding toward the bag "yep I did" I said smiling "ohhh, can I see" he said curiously reaching for the bag that held my dress. "Ohh no, you don't" I said pulling the bag form my grasp. "I want it to be a surprise." "fine" he said pouting. "So are we going to sit around here and pout *cough* Alek *cough cough*, or are we going to get some ice cream" Jasmine said excitedly. I don't think she's had ice cream since that time she let us skip training to have some girl talk.

Amy and Paul spit a banana split, Jasmine got a chocolate cone with sprinkles, and me and Alek shared, a brownie sundae, my favorite. When we ordered we told the waitress what we wanted, but just like at any other place she flirted with Alek. I mean I was use to it, but she keeps touching his shoulder and she saw me right next to him and I was holding his hand. Like really is she that desperate. When we got our ice cream she gave him a flirty smile and said " if you need any thing and I mean** absolutely anything **I will be right over there" and with that she walked away. I let out a low growl and Alek whispered only low enough for me to hear "I'm yours and only yours and green is a good color one you". I blushed, then he kissed the top of my head, I could almost feel him smirking in to it.

"ohh jasmine I almost forgot to ask what dress did you buy?" I asked curiously. "oh well that my dear Chloe is a secret for the party so just like Alek you have to wait and see" she said with a smirk gracing her lips. "And by the way what time is the party" I asked. "6:30, it's 3 now and it'll take us a while to get ready and it's a 30 minute boat ride over there, so we need to leave soon" she said licking her ice cream.

About 5 minutes later we all finished our ice cream and I agreed to let Amy do my hair and make-up. we got the check and of course Alek defused to let me pay, I knew I wouldn't win so I said ok but I would pay the tip, he knows that he wouldn't get away with paying the tip and the bill so he agreed. When the waitress gave him the check Alek made a face but paid in cash and put the check upside down, and wouldn't let me see. I needed to see how much the bill was so I could tip the right amount, but what I saw angered me. She wrote her name, which was Angie, her phone number and I note that said '_when you get tired of __**her **__give me a call.' _This made me above pissed off. I didn't even give her a tip but when she came over she gave Alek a wink then looked down to see how much of a tip she got. She loked confused so I said "oh you don't see a tip do you? Well then let me give you one, next time you a hot guy, make sure he doesn't have a boyfriend, and if he does make sure she's not sitting right next to him, or are you just that desperate?" I asked with a smug smirk on my face. She just turned around and walked away. A very surprised Alek said "I repeat I REALLY like the color green on you" he said chuckling.

When we got back to the house it was 5:00 and we had to get ready. I got a shower and went to my room carrying my dress. I had to call Amy when I got out of the shower to do my hair and make-up. When I called her she must have been there in 10 seconds. "wow you were up here fast" I said surprised at her sped "wait where you outside my door or something". "no silly, but a did leave a now very upset Paul down stairs" she said laughing.

She made my hair in to a long side twist going over my shoulder and added a few rhinestones. When she was done with my hair she moved to my make-up. She gave me a smoky eye, added mascara and blush and the she finally finished it up by adding some clear lip gloss. When she was finally done I grabbed my dress and carefully slide it on over my hair and make-up not getting any on the beautiful, soft fabric. "wow. You look soo amazing in it words can't describe it, it's like the dress was made for you by Baset or something" she said giving me a one over. "thanks" I started, "wait how do you know about Baset?" I asked. "When you're a girlfriend of the comic king and/or the 'loyal side kick' of the untier you learn a few names" she said laughing. I soon joined in on her laughing.

I walked down stairs, and when Alek turned around I swear I think his jaw hit the floor. But Jasmine was the first to speak, "oh my goddess, Chloe you look amazing" she said smiling. " I could say the same about you. You look absolutely gorgeous" I said. She was wearing a long plum dress that flowed to the floor. It had a sliver belt that came together at the waist. It also had thin spaghetti straps that met at the back of the next. It was beautiful. She had her hair in a French twist with a flower in it that matched her dress. "You too Alek, you very handsome" I told him walking next to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks but don't I always" he said with his amazing british accent. "Ok well it's 6:15 know so I think we better go before were too late" Jasmine said grabbing her purse. "ok, bye Amy thanks for everything" I said giving my best friend a hug "no problem, now go and have some fun" she said pushing me out the door. I was laughed and grabbed Alek's hand intertwining our fingers together.

We had to go on another boat but this time I didn't fall out this time, mostly because Alek never let go of my waist or hand the whole time.

When we got to the party it was already in the full swing of things. I had no idea what to do last time I went to a party with mai Valentina did most of the talking and all I did was say "hi I'm Chloe" and smile. But nope this time was different, I had to make small talk with people I'm horrible at making small talk with strangers, and even more so one that are extremely important and has very long claws. Oh my god and politics, I'm terrible at politics I barley passed in school, if it wasn't for Paul for tutoring me in it for the whole semester I would probably be in summer school right now.

Alek could tell I was nervous so he said "don't worry you're going to be great, and all you will probably have to do is introduce yourself to a few pride leaders and maybe dance with a few of them no big deal" he said "ok thanks" I thanked him. " now I have to go talk to some pride leaders for the London pride, I'll be right back, ok?" he said I nodded I was disappointed that he was leaving me but I knew that his parents were pretty important in the mai world or at least that was what Jasmine told me. So I just nodded and he left.

I was introduced to a few more pride leaders like for Peru and Spain and places like that and I danced with a few of the old men, I have to say I love old people, I just think they are so cute with all of their wrinkles, like a little pug. After about 2 hours of making small talk, which I was doing very well at surprisingly, I was getting really thirsty so I went over and got some punch at the snack table. That's when I heard the very un-welcome voice say "may I have this dance". Josh.

****** sorry about the cliffy will try to update later tonight anyway R&R:D******


	9. AN sorry but please read

**Authors note**

**Hey guys sorry for the little teaser I know you probably thought this was another chapter but it's not but I promise another chapter is on its way. I would like to give a minute to recognize the horrible tragedy that happened 10 years ago. I would like to recognize the families who lost loved ones and lives on 9/11. And thank the people who do everything they can, including risking their lives, to keep our country free. And all the indecent people who were killed in one of the U.S. darkest moments. **

**I remember my step mom telling me the horrors that day when she lived in New York, how her apartment was right next to the twin towers when they fell, how she could almost feel the impact of the planes when the planes hit and all the transportation and phone lines were cut off and she couldn't call her family to tell her she was ok. I'm soooo happy that we have these people in our lives to help keep all of us safe. I could keep rambling on about how it was so bad but I'm not going to keep doing that, so that's all I wanted to say and thanks to everyone who doesn't hate me for doing teasing you like that but I promise the next chapter is one there way**

**in remembrance of 9/11 and all the people who lost their lives that tragic day, love ya sooo much,**

**Syd **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**oh my goodness im like the worst person in the right know right next to creeps and the the producers of NLOCK FOR CANCELING THE SHOW (i was crying for like 3 hours when i found out) i haven't updated in like 2 weeks and i feel terrrible for it. but i haven't got many reviews and so i have a plan, but i'll have another A/N at the end because u probaly want me to shut up now so read and review and i hope u like it XD**

**Chloes pov**

"may I have this dance, untier" someone said from behind me .josh.

Oh my gods what in the world was josh doing here I thought it was only for important people in the mai world. "josh! What are you doing here I thought that this was only for like pride leaders and their families." I said in shock and turned around. "oh my gods Chloe! You're the uniter?" he said, he ovisouly didn't know that iwas the untier I guess. "ya I am and what are you doing here" I said "I'm the NC pride leaders son, and Jesse and Andrew are my cousins, and I'm guessing that british dude is your protector?" he said. "Ya he is and he's also my boyfriend, so I would back off if I were you" I said suddenly kind of scared by the mischievous look in his eyes. "umm I don't think so after all you do have to dance with **all **the pride leaders and their families if they ask for a dance" he said starting to walk towards me. "um no I don't, and some creeper who likes to hit on girls who aren't obviously interested, so I think I'm going to go find my **boyfriend**" I said then started walking way, put just like at the beach I didn't get very far, but instead of him grabbing my wrist he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him " ok what's up with you always pulling me away?" I said trying to once again to get out of his grip "maybe I'm just attracted to you and might I say you look very stunning tonight" he said with a lustful smile gracing his lips as he dragged me out to the room full of mai. "thanks but I'm not attracted to you like that, and by the way I'm surprised that your even coming near me after the beat my boyfriend gave you for spiking my drink and I quote 'going to give me the best time of my life'" I said with a smirk on my face, then I took in my surroundings like Valentina always told me to do, I realized that we were in a dark garden outside of the building that held Jasmine, Alek, all the other pride leaders, Josh's family, and all my confidence . "oh I still plan on giving you that before you leave on way or another" and with that he kissed me.

**Aleks pov**

I was talking to the London pride leaders who use to be good friend with my parents. I was trying to listen to the old man, but something didn't feel right. I politely excused myself from the rather dull conversation they were having, and went to go find Chloe. I went over to the punch bowl wee I recently saw her getting a drink. Using my mai senses I smelt her and someone else but I smelt it before and something about it made me enraged, then something in my brain clicked… josh. That little bustard! I can't believe he took Chloe again. I was so mad, the next time I saw him I was going to rip off his head. I went and found Jasmine who was talking to an older man about her mom and how she was going to take over the pride once she was old enough. "Jasmine we have a problem" I whispered in her ear so only she could hear me. When I saw her face it was confused for a second then it turned in to complete horror. She excused herself from the conversation she was having then pulled me into a corner. "what do you mean we have a problem?" she as going from terrified friend to fierce future pride leader in seconds "chloe she's gone I think that douche Josh took her or something" I said his name with venom. "well we **need **to find her **now **I just found out that the waiter was serving alcohol without I. people and from the looks of it josh is one to break rules.

With that we search every inch of the building, about 10 minutes later we decided to look for her outside. That when I saw her, he had her waist holding her in place, while she struggled in his grip. I was already fuming when I saw him holding her like that and the fear in her eyes. But the next thing he did I was going to rip his head off. He fricken kissed her.

**Chloes pov**

He smashed his lips against mine I could taste the alcohol on his lips, it was utterly repulsing, not only that but he was a horrible kisser. I tried to pull back but he had a hand in the back of my head and his other hand was moving towards the back of my dress… towards the zipper. I was starting to think that I was either going to have to kill him or he was going kill me by lack of oxygen. I mean I wish I could scream or something but that was impossible with his tongue shoved down the throat. God where is Alek, why isn't he here? Josh found the zipper and was starting to un-zip my dress when he was pulled off me with so much force that I fell backwards. But Jasmine was there to catch me just in time. Alek was beating the hell out of josh, Josh was already a bloody mess and it hasn't even been 5 minutes yet. Then I heard a gruesome _*pop*_ I winced at that. I could tell that Alek dislocated something on josh, it was either his jaw or shoulder. The moment Alek let up a little, and josh decided it was his turn to do some damage. He popped out his claws and swiped Alek's face. He had 3 claw marks on his face that started to bleed I gasped at the sight. Alek eye turned in to slits along with Josh's. All, or most mai with the exception of jasmine, Valentina and of course Baset, are uncontrollable when the go fully mai. With both Alek and Josh fully mai there was no doubt in my mind that they would fight to the death. I was able to grab ALek before he pounced on Josh again Jasmine held back Josh from the back she was always one of the stronger girls. When they both calmed down it was 9:00 and the party ends at 9:30. Alek had a big gash on his face that was already starting ot heal, it was nothing compared to Josh though he had a dislocated shoulder, broken nose, a broken arm, sprained ankle, and fractured wrist. In other words he looked like hell. None of us said a word as we all dreaded what the other mai leaders would say. Not very many people noticed us but the ones who did gasped in shock, which as if on cue made everyone else look over. There ther where gasps and whispers then it was annoyingly silent. " WHAT IN BASET HAPPENED HERE" a man in a very expensive suit came up and held josh's face in his large hands "dad I'm fine" josh whispered shooing off his father's hands. "who did this" he asked. 'Oh my gods, is he stupid look next him there is another teenage boy with a huge bleeding slash on his face' I wanted to scream at him. Then something must of clicked in his head because he abruptly turned to Alek and said " why in Basets name would you do this to my **son**?" he harshly asked Alek. But before he could answer, I cut in, "he was protecting me, since he is my protector" I said stepping in front of Alek. "my apologizes untier but what order assassin, person or mai would attack with a building full of mai 100 feet away, and why would he do this to my son he hasn't done anything wrong" he said eyeing Alek who I could tell was starting to get angry. "YOUR IDIOTIC SON THAT'S WHO, HE ATTACKED CHLOE A.K.A THE **UNITER**, YOU KNOW THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO SAVE OUR RACE, AND WHAT USE WOULD SHE BE IF SHE GO PREGNET BY YOUR SON! AND I MIGHT OF KILLED HIM IF CHLOE AND JASMINE DIDN'T PULL ME OFF OF HIM!" he yelled stepping in front of me, then he turned to Josh "you are one lucky bustard, but you won't be if I ever see you again" he whispered only audible to mai ears. "you have no right to talk to my son like that" the man said his voice sounding threating but this eyes look terrified. Alek scoffed and said "just like he had no right to touch my girlfriend, THE untier that way." There was a gasp in the crowd as he said _girlfriend _"we were unaware that the untier had a boyfriend, and who exactly gave her permission to have one" he said confused. That was the last straw for me. " you **did** **not just **say that did you?" I asked rage in my eyes "I'm sorry untier what did I say wrong" he said. "who gave me _**permission **_ to have a boyfriend that's really no one's choice, but mine and your son wanted very much to be my boyfriend when he stuck his tongue down my throat" I said to him still behind a very enraged Alek. "sorry for interrupting" jasmine said awkwardly "but I think it's time that we all get home" she said pushing both of us out the door. When we all boarded the boat Alek was the first one to start talking again "sorry that I did that I know I should of just told him to get the hell off but he just made me so mad tha-" he began but he was cut off by me smashing my lips against his. He was surprised for a second but responded quickly. When we both needed air we separated but we kept our fore heads together. "Never apologize for doing something like that Alek. I don't know what I would of done if you didn't find me." I said looking in to the dark pools of chocolate he calls eyes. "bu-" he tried saying "no buts Alek thank you for doing that, and by the way, jealousy is a very good color on you." I whispered in to his ear seductively. I smirk with proudness when I felt him shiver. Then I walked off the boat "tease!" he yelled after me.

When we walked in to the house we found Amy and Paul Making out on the couch. I heard Alek fake gag, and saw Jasmine cover her eyes. "dear Baset I really need a boyfriend" I whispered thinking on one was listening. " ok get a room or for besets sake just please stop making out!" Alek yelled getting their attention. "oh guy guys I didn't know you were home," Amy said like nothing even happened "so how did the party go?" she asked . She didn't see the huge slash on Alek's face until Paul yelled "whoa, dude what happened to your face!" he said stunned, " well you know that guy Josh," he started to explain, Amy and Paul nodded usually quiet "he tried something with Chloe so I beat the hell out of him and he just scratch me no big deal." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. "OMG CHLOE WHAT DID HE DO!" she yelled running over to me. "nothing I mean besides him making me kiss him and probably some other stuff if Alek and Jasmine hadn't come and found me." I said smiling at both of them "What did jasmine do! I was the one who found you and got that creep off of you" Alek said looking down at me, slightly smirking. " ya and knocked her down in the process, if it weren't for me she'd probably be knocked out or in a coma right now from hitting her head, and you never gave me a chance to do anything you jumped on him the moment you saw him" Jasmine rebutted "ok let's not fight about who saved me this time I'm sure that you both will have plenty of other times to save me," I said. "fine" Alek said. None of us had dinner yet so we were going to order from a 24/7 pizza place down road.

I took off my dress and removed my make up, I got in the shower and wow did it feel good. I felt like it wash away all my worries and dirt off my along with the shampoo going down the drain. I got out of the shower and put a tank top and a pair of navy sweat pants.

I got down stairs and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Amy was talking about how they should go on a date on the beach, while Paul was reading a comic, and obviously not paying any attention to what she was saying, which was a big mistake because she was basically telling him what to do for the perfect date which would lead to a lot of kissing. Alek and Jasmine were talking about something I couldn't understand because they were saying it so low. "hey guys" I said cheerfully. Alek and Jasmine instantly stopped talking and looked up. "so have you guys ordered the pizza yet?" I asked starving. " nope we didn't we didn't know what you wanted," jasmine said getting up and grabbing a menu from a drawer. "I like anything but anchovies" I said making a face on the word anchovies. " but I thought that all cats like fish, just like they all like milk, and catnip and yarn." Paul said smiling holing up his comic book… there is a reason why people call him the comic book king. " no Paul not all Mai like fish." I said. "ya plus She can't wear yarn it makes her itch, Jasmine doesn't drink milk, and Alek is allergic to catnip ." Amy said in a matter of fact tone as I went to go sit next to Alek. "how does she-" Alek started to whisper before I cut him off, "it's an Amy thing." I whispered back.

We ended up ordering a mountain of food just like the other night knowing that it would get eaten as long as Alek's here (meat pizza, cheese, pepperoni, and sausage.

When the doorbell rang Alek went up to go get in. He grabbed the pizzas and handed the guy the tip. We made small talk but the one thing that Amy said that really caught my ear was " hey I think I saw some moving trucks down the street maybe tomorrow we can go meet them, and maybe it's a hot mai guy for Jasmine." She said smirking. "nope sorry to burst your bubble Amy but I just need to focus of my duties right now." Jasmine said mimicking Valentina. All of a sudden Paul started giggling, "what Paul" I asked curiosity dripping of the words. "She said duties" he said covering his, mouth to laugh. "oh my god Paul really can up grow up some" Amy said laughing; While I threw my pizza crust at him.

We finished our pizzas and we cleaned up. We were in the middle of watching That 70's Show when we heard the doorbell ring again. "I got it" Alek giving me a peck on my head before he got up making me smile. We all turned back to watch the show, when we heard Alek and the person at the door yell "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!",that wasn't any voice that was the voice of someone I knew, someone familiar, almost if I was friends with them. Then something in my mind clicked. I knew where I heard that voice before. Oh shit, it's Brian.

**A/N ok so here the other A/N i haven't got many reviews on this story lately so show i just wrap it up in the nextnfew chapters then start another story? tell me what you think your reviews andif you want me to keep writing the fewer reviews i get the long i will take to write another chapter and i will leave bigger ciffhangers (sorry about this one but it was needed :P). Also i saw that there's another story like mine. and i have read it and it was really good, so if you like at one better, just tell me and i will stop writing this one and start another.**

**i really miss your reviews, and i want to keep writing but i dont want to waste your time either so if you have any suggestions, or critisim i will gladly take it just plese write some thing:) i really miss them! and so does my 2 horses and donkey because when i'm happy they get carrots ;p so be an animal lover and review so my horses and donkey gets carrot :P**

**with that im going to shut up to do what ever u have to do so luv all y'all **

**syd (soccerstar1018)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Um…well…um hi guys haha well I know that its been a really really REALLY long time since I updated and I feel insanely guilty, which is why I'm up at one in the morning to write this and there is not one day I go by with out thinking about not updating but I have been really busy. Like school work ( I have a test tomarrow or well I guess today) has been killing me, my social life mot that I really ever had that big of one is still not really that good, a sports injury that I developed a few months ago that I thought went away came back suddenly and I don't have my ankle brace that I need for it, I'm freaking out because I just found out that I can't play soccer anymore because my family doesn't have the money, and I have a horseback riding show this weekend , and my step mom was in the ER because she feel of and 7 foot horse and was stepped on multiple times by it and I'm moving in 2 weeks and I don't have like anything packed up… so bunches of fun lately right (sarcasm seriously implied) ! one last thing this is really important! I am running out of ideas ( I don't like this chapter at all for that reason) so either 1) give me some ideas in reviews or pm me. 2) one of you peeps reading this help me co-write this or the one I really don't like 3) I stop this story. I really want I really want to keep writing I love it but I have a really really bad case of writers block. So give me your vote and I might have a poll on my profile but im not sure so ya. BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They make me smile like a idiot and the blonde I am ( no offence to blondes I'm one myself) **

** Usual disclaimers apply all I own is my laptop and me finger which I use to bring to this story… so please carry on and read and **_**REVIEW**_** The best summer ever****! **

**Chapter 10**

_Oh shit, it's Brian…_

I jumped up and ran to the door"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at him, stepping in front of Alek to keep him from ripping his head clean off with one swipe of his razor sharp claws. "my family has a beach house down the street, I came here to get away from… _old memories" _he said in a bitter tone, "also when I got her I checked the mail the mail man put this in the wrong mailbox. Know your turn what are you doing here." He finished handing me the mail. "I'm having my summer break here. You know like normal _16 year old high school girls_ go on with their _16 year old boyfriend _and friends." I said putting emphasis on 16 high school and boyfriend. "ok Chloe whatever. Screw around with him if you want but I would like to talk to you… in private" he said glaring at Alek when he said in private. I look back at Alek to tell him it was ok. I would stay in listening distance of Alek and Jasmine in case something went wrong. "I'll be back in a few" I told Alek. "fine," ALek said glaring at Alek while he said it "but you know what to do if anything happens." He added loud enough for only mai, and kissing my head. I couldn't hold back a smile while I went outside. When we got outside, my smile turned in to a frown when I turned to Brian I said in a cold tone "what do you want." "ok well I'm here to say I'm sorry and ask what do you see in that guy, what does he have that I don't?" he said his voice rising. "well I could stay out here all night and go down a list but, he could give me more than you ever could, I owe my **life** to him, he would do any and every thing for me, and he knows me better than anyone I have ever known. Those are just a few things that he does that you can't do and will never have, so you know what for goodness sake get over it." I said. Turning back to go in the house. "no, Chloe wait, I just think that he's not good for you. All he's doing is using you then he's going to dump you like last week's trash," he said I swear I think I heard a growl come from inside the house. "no he's not. And don't say that about my friends, let alone my boyfriend." I said my anger rising. "Come on chloe please don't be like that." He said half begging half demanding. I was starting to walk back when I realized that his hand still had my wrist. "Brian let me go." I said trying to hold back on going all mai on him. "no chloe I'm not. My dad always told me I have to fight to get what I want, and what I want is you and I **will **fight if I have to." He said tightening his grip on my on my wrist moving his hand to my forearm. "no you won't, and as much as I don't want to do this but either you leave or I will** make **you leave," I said confidence in my eyes, taking a step closer, "your choice." I whispered. "and how in the world would you do that." He said also taking a step closer, his voice trying to challenge me. That was my limit; I could almost feel my eyes shifting to slits, when I felt a hard pull on my waist pulling me backwards behind something solid. _Alek. "_chloe don't" he whispered only so I could hear him, looking in to my eyes. I felt like he was almost looking in to my soul. Something about the way he looked at me made me calm down. "fine," I said. He turned and faced Brian stepping closer to him. "I told you if you ever come near her again you will regret it," he said in a calm way, but his calm way was worst then him yelling. "but for Chloe's sake I won't do anything…_yet". "_What could you do to me after all I'm like twice your size" Brian said, ironically looking up at him. It is true that Alek is about 6 inches taller than him and probably stronger than him even if he wasn't mai he could easily put Brian in to a coma. But Brain was also twice as heavy as him, and I think I heard at some point in time he was a boxer. But Alek being mai would give her a HUGE advantage. "I honestly don't think you want to find out, do you?" he said pure hatred evident in his voice.

"Brian I think it's time for you to go and please don't come back." I asked pleading him with my eyes. "I won't say I'm not going to fight for you and I'm not going to stay away but you just won't know when I will come back." He said backing down the stairs before disappearing in to the darkness.

Me and Alek stood there for a few moments in utter shock about what Brian had said, before a voice broke through the silent porch. "well that was really creepy" a very shocked Amy said. "no duh Amy, Brian is practically stalking Chloe that soo not cool." Paul said next to Amy earning a glare from her. "ok well I think it's time to go inside" Jasmine said from behind them.

A few days after the Brain incident I needed a girls shopping day with Amy and Jasmine. After about 2 hours of trying to convince Alek not to come and that I would be safe from the order and crazed boys, he finally let me go if I called him when I got home. And I also convinced him to go to the basketball courts down the street. I saw some guys playing back in the park on our way back from getting our dresses before the disaster party. As much as I loved Alek I really needed a girls day and he should practice (not that he needed it) to stay on the varsity basketball team for school in order to keep his place as the most popular guy in school. I ran upstairs and changed in to a navy floral sundress and a light brown leather jacket that I rolled the sleeves up to the elbow in and my favorite pair of navy and brown toms**.** "fine but you have to promise me to call when you get back to the house, and if you get in trouble, or just need a kiss." He said smirking at the last part, as I pushed him down the porch stairs and towards the courts. "well know that I think about it I could use one right know" I said pulling him closer to me. "now that's more like it" he whispered right before he closed the distance between us. We really were getting in to it when we heard a car door honk and someone yell "come on chloe" that of course was Amy being worried that if we didn't get to the stores fast enough all the good things were going to be taken.

I gave Alek one last peck on the lips before running off the jeep, that was blaring music. But before I could get far I felt someone pull back on my arm I was going to flip them when I realized it was Alek. "Yes Alek?" I asked. "what about the comic king" he said in a whining voice. "Don't worry about him he's skypeing some of the people from his comic club to talk about the new comic series that coming out," I said to him "know go before all the courts are all taken up." I said pushing him in the direction of the park. "ok love you Chloe have fun" he yelled after me getting in the jeep " Love you too" I yelled back before driving away.

When I got in the car the detachable top was off, and Amy ipod was blaring through the speaker. I was in the front with Jasmine who was driving and Amy was in the back. The song _The show goes on_ by Lupe Fiasco. If Alek didn't help me with my mai hearing I think I would be deaf by now.

We were almost at in the town when we were stopped by a red light. Amy said something really funny and we all busted out laughing and at that moment 3 guys in a black convertible pulled up next to us. Our laughs died down and I looked over next to us all the guys were staring at us. I knew there were 3 guys in the guys in the car but I only saw the driver and the guy in the back seat. "hello ladies" the guy in the back said in a flirty tone, with a smile. "hey" I said hoping the light would turn to green soon. "so what are 3 very fine babes like yourselves doing on the road instead of strutting your stuff out on the beach in a swim suit." The driver finally spoke up taking off his sun glasses to show his piercing green eyes, but nothing comparing to Alek's dark brown chocolate pools. "we're shopping what are you guys looking for." Amy spoke for me. "just driving around trying to find a great view which I think we just did." He said winking at me. For the first time since in ever I didn't blush when a guy flirted with me so I just rolled my eye's at his cheesy pick up line.

The red light couldn't change soon enough, I'm pretty sure that it was broken. When it did finally change and we drove away I realized that the boys were following us. It was a small town with 1 main raod so I thought that maybe they they were going to turn. But nope that of course didn't happen, more like when we parked they came in right behind us, and parked in the spot behind our jeep. When we got out of the car I saw the driver. He had jet black hair, with piercing green eye. He was wearing a navy American Eagle shirt with the words 'American eagle ' and a pair of cut off tan shorts. The boy who was in the back seat had bleach blond hair with a few natural light brown highlights that fell in to his eyes and he would flip it out ( **sorry for but his hair style was kinda like Justin Bibiers before he got it cut. Any way back to the story :P) **and icy blue eyes, that is you stared in to them for too long you start to get cold. I didn't see the other boys face but for some reason there was a tug in my gut that make me not want to see who it was.

We got out of the care and tried to walk away but the boys ran after us. "so what do you ladies have to do around here, because I can think of about 1,000 different thing that you could do that would be more how do I say it…._entertaining_" he whispered in jasmines ear. "no I don't think so. I'm having a lot of fun with my friend and what would make it even better is if you stop hitting on us and leave." Jasmine said not even looking at the boys having to jog to keep up with us. "Aww come on you know you want to spend time with us, I mean look at us were hot" he said. I was starting to get annoyed with this guy's cockiness. I mean on Alek it's cute, just like his smirk, but on this guy it just….weird and immature.

"no that's the thing we really don't . And I don't think my boyfriend would really like it either." I said giving the boys an intense glare. These guys were following us for a while like to a coffee shop and to all the girlie stores hoping that they would get the hint. Then I felt a long arm go across my shoulders. I looked up and saw the 2 guys from the car but I didn't remember seeing a third. So I looked up at the person with the arm around my shoulder and it was the person I wanted to see the least… but it wasn't brian. Guess who? It was Josh. Did he not understand that I never wanted to see him again? Or the fact that if Alek saw him with me that he would kill him the most painful way to die without hesitation? Jasmine didn't see him because she was still trying to get the other guys away from us, and amy was dragging her in to another story think that I would follow, boy was she wrong. I was about to yell or something when I felt a hand go over my mouth and him dragging me away to the park, which I hoped was near the basketball courts.

Alek's pov (right before they got in the car to go shopping)

Chloe was trying to convince me to let her go one a girls shopping trip...without me, so I could go practice basketball down the street at the park, I mean come on I'm Alek Petrov I don't need practice, even if I wasn't mai. I knew I wouldn't win so I just gave up with the promise that she would be safe from the order, crazed boy, and now a really weird, creepy, Edward Cullen wannabe, collage guy stalker dude that seems to be well… stalking Chloe (Brian if you didn't know) she said she would call me if anything happened, so with one last kiss and an 'I love you' she was off with crazy Amy and jasmine.

I watched her drive away then ran upstairs to go get changed. I heard Paul on Skype with his comic nerd friends saying how they should make a comic about people who were half cat half human, and his nerdy friends laughing at him for such a stupid idea. I wanted to go in there and see them freak out about Paul hanging out with the most popular guy in school, but then I realized that they would probably post something on facebook about it, but it wouldn't really matter because they had like…5 friends, or the whole comic club which is 5 people. So I just walked by and rolled my eyes and got changed to go.

I grabbed my basketball and ran downstairs to go grab a bottle of water. I left the house and ran to the park about a block away. When I got there I saw some guys playing basketball. There were so collage guys at one net, some middle school kids at another, a few adults playing, and then at the last court I saw some high school guys. I knew I was good enough to play with the collage guys but I kinda wanted to show off. They were just about to pick teams. I went over there and asked if I could play. The 2 guys who were about to pick said sure and the others were laughing saying how they would crush the team who ever picked me. I just smirked to myself and got in line for picking. Of course I was picked last, but oh well I was going to cream their asses anyway. We went to our side of the court and started playing we lost the ball at tipoff and they started down the court. One of the guys who was laughing at me shot and I intercepted the ball, taking it down court and dunking it, not even breaking a sweat. Some of the guys cheered while the guy who laughed at me cursed under his breath. ** (A/N I'm soryy but I'm going to skip the rest of the first half of the game 1 because I don't know anything about basketball and 2 it' would be boring to write and read so on to half time)**

When the first half ended the score was 29-0 us. Haha, that will show the other guys. We all stopped and got water some girls were watching us play and giggling about how cute we were. Most of the guys took of their shirts because it was like 100* out here and it was frickin hot! I threw of my shirt showing off my perfectly tone 6 pack. Some of the guys saw and asked if I was on steroids or something, I just laughed and said no. we were about to start playing again, but I saw some guy dragging a very petite blonde girl away over to a lone bench. Some guys saw too, and said that he was so lucky for 'getting some' for such a hot girl, or that he sure be pounded for dragging her over there.

We started playing again when we started playing again and after about 30 minutes some of the other guys had to leave, so there were about 6 of us left so we all agreed that we would take a 15 minute break then we would play a game of 3 on three. We were about to start playing again when one of the guys we were playing with named Mark, who I guessed was also mai, pointed out the guy and girl with blonde hair by the tree. She was pushed up against the tree, kind of like the day I found out chloe was mai. When I looked closer I realized that it was MY CHLOE over there. I stopped playing and cursed under my breath. All the guys were wondering what was going on until I "shit that's **my **freaking **girlfriend**!" they had enough common sense to know that I should work this out and to not mess with me at the moment. I walk over to Josh fuming at that point and grabbed the back of his shirt. I took him by surprise so he stumbled backwards. Before he regained his balance I threw him against a tree both my hand still clutching the collar of his shirt. I harshly whispered threw my tensed jaw " I told you that if you ever came near chloe again I would **kill you**. And trust me if there went so many people here, and chloe wasn't here I promise I would kill you without hesitation." He just laughed which only made me even more enraged but I saw in his eyes that he was beyond terrorized. "and what are you going to do about it. As you can see throwing a few punches at me last time didn't work to keep me away what are the chances that I will this time?" I'm just going to say 3 words. What. An. Idiot. Does he was to get killed? Which a carefully placed punch to the jaw, I shut him out. Except for the pain induced groans come from a pained josh rolling around on the floor clutching his mouth. I have to say he's kind of a wimp. I mean come on I have gone through a lot and I have never done that before and I have even been beaten by freakin jackals. I mean ya I was knocked out but when I woke up I was in some serious pain.

When I turned around I saw chloe with a blank expression on her face. I touched her wrist and she flinch, but relaxed As soon as she saw it was me. " are you ok" I asked worries lacing every word. she nodded and said " ya a little shakin up but I think I'll live, but I think I want to go home know it's been a long day." " sure let me go grab my stuff" she nodded and I jogged off. I saw all the guys they were all waiting for me they all wanted details but I told them that I needed to take chloe home. Before everything happened we planned on doing this again. I told them bye and went back over to chloe.

About half way there chloe stopped. "are you ok" I asked. "ya I just wanted to tell you thank you and that I really really love you." She said looking in to my eyes. Those light blue eyes that looked the puddles of crystal water had so many emotions in it. To many that I could list. "I love you too chloe and I would do anything to protect you" with that she smashed her lips in to mine. After a few minutes we had to break apart to breath. _Stupid air._ I thought to myself she smiled at me and we walked back to the beach house.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_ For my donkey and horses I don't think they have gotten carrots and apples in a while. So please don't let your laziness keep you from doing it…do be the reason the donkey lacks of happiness (along with me) so please think of the donkey and horses :P


	12. AUTHORS NOTE BUT PLEASE READ

**Hey guys Sorry this isn't an update but last chapter I only got a few reviews I love writing for you guys but I don't really have time to. But I will make time if I had any ideas! I'm not kidding I am having the worst case of writers block! I can't think of anything I have rewritten this chapter like 100 times and I just don't feel that it's good enough for y'all. I have 1 idea and it's not very good, and I feel like it's already been done in almost every chalek story. But I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED IDEAS! I'm completely out of them! So if you guys could help me get out of this writers block that would be amazing… pretty please… I'll even put a cherry on top… and other thing that go on ice cream… and come on who doesn't like ice cream!**

**So I please give me idea's and if you have a story I will review it and tell everyone to read it when I post the next chapter with your idea, and if you want I will let you make a character you just have to PM me with all the details about the character, give me a name for it, and tell me that I will see what I can do with it if you don't have an account then I will do the character thing.**

**So please please give me some ideas in a review or PM me.**

**Really.**

**So go. Now.**

**Hit that button.**

**Right now.**


	13. Soooo Sorry :

**Hey guy I know that you probably hate me right know and I kinda to too. But I don't get many reviews on this story anymore and I am having the worst writers block right know. I promised myself when I started writing that wasn't going to do this because I hate when other writers to it but im really really sorry to say that I'm not going to continue this story please don't hate me I'm really sorry and I love you guys I just started a story with limited things I can write about I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH so I'm going to start writing a new story. I just feel like if I can't update fast enough and I don't feel like I deserve for you to be wasting your time by checking to see if have updated this story! Maybe if I get like A LOT of review I will keep writing this story but I will be doing another story for you guy!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**I hope you guys don't take out your anger on my new story! **

**and if you guys really want me to continue writing that I need a bunch of new reviews cowriter or a bunch of ideas because I only got 1 idea ( thank you xsuperxsecretxclosetxnerdx!) if I do finish write I will be sure to fit you somehow in my story!**

**so yea if you like it review because I need motivation if I'm continuing**


End file.
